Love Me Kill Me
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: Byakuran muses over Tsuna and the love he feels for him. Implied/One-sided 10027 and probably if you squint, you'd see an implied 8027 and 6927. 1.2 is up, second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me Kill Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Author's Note: Did this as a challenge for Serpentine Wisdom word prompt challenges.

Thank you Shin-chan for betaing.

* * *

I could scoff as you once told me that love is one of the most treasured things in the world. If it were, why are we on two entirely separate sides? You chose the Vongola over me, a place where I could have given you anything you wished for. I could have given you everything, even the world, while the Vongola simply didn't have enough power and influence to do give that. You chose your pathetic guardians over me. You told me that you loved me, and where has this taken us? To two sides battling where one will kill the other at the end.

It is then that I will show you that the Millefiore family is the strongest, not the Vongola. I'll prove it to you, no matter how much it takes and claim you once more.

Love doesn't make a person, it destroys them. Didn't you know that love just tends to tear the world apart? Forget all those sayings about how it makes the world a better place. Remember Helen of Troy? Or Cleopatra? In those tales where love rang high, only set ablaze to people and cast them into misery. You're doing that now. My killing sweep will make sure of it. And like Helen who went back to Agamemnon, you will come back to me.

Marshmallows are white and fluffy, something you seem to like. Why is that? Why when you're a Mafia boss do you feel the need to care for everyone around you, even when they're not your family? The whiteness is the purity you radiate and the fluff is the big amount of care you show, putting your life at risk to protect others. I know what they called you, No Good Tsuna when you were younger. You continue to let them call you that and you don't even care, you just brush it off and continue protecting them. It is something that I can't simply understand.

Could it be why I love you so much? That even though I know that if I was to screw up, you'd still embrace me and comfort me. Time has passed by since we first met. We're on two different sides, but my heart…

I am no different, nor do I think I ever will be. This love that I feel will set the passion alight, but nothing will be worth it in the end. You will hate me for taking away your beloved family. Your hatred with surpass any love that you had ever felt for me. But this love that I feel for you will never end, and suppressing it will only kill me. If you cannot love me and be with me, I will move forward.

_But I know that one day we'll be together...whether in this lifetime or the next. It was fate that we met, and it's destiny that we shall meet again._

* * *

Well, here's ByakuranxTsuna. It's more of a one-sided affair that has an implication of a past relationship. I hope you enjoyed it. Byakuran is a hard character…so complex.


	2. Chapter 1o2

**Love Me Kill Me**

**Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Author's Note: Did this as a challenge for Serpentine Wisdom word prompt challenges.

* * *

I could scoff as you once told me that love is one of the most treasured things in the world. If it were, why are we on two entirely separate sides? You chose the Vongola over me, a place where I could have given you anything you wished for. I could have given you everything, even the world, while the Vongola simply didn't have enough power and influence to do give that. You chose your pathetic guardians over me. You told me that you loved me, and where has this taken us? To two sides battling where one will kill the other at the end.

It is then that I will show you that the Millefiore family is the strongest, not the Vongola. I'll prove it to you, no matter how much it takes and claim you once more. You will see what it's like to be a true king. The Millefiore will give you much more than the Vongola ever could.

Love doesn't make a person, it destroys them. Didn't you know that love just tends to tear the world apart? Forget all those sayings about how it makes the world a better place. Remember Helen of Troy? Or Cleopatra? In those tales where love rang high, only set ablaze to people and cast them into misery. You're doing that now. My killing sweep will make sure of it. And like Helen who went back to Agamemnon, you will come back to me.

Clouds are white and fluffy, something you seem to like. Why is that? Why when you're a Mafia boss do you feel the need to care for everyone around you, even when they're not your family? The whiteness is the purity you radiate and the fluff is the big amount of care you show, putting your life at risk to protect others.

I know what they called you, No Good Tsuna when you were younger. You continue to let them call you that and you don't even care, you just brush it off and continue protecting them. It is something that I can't simply understand.

For clouds you seem close to that guardian of yours, Hibari, wasn't it? With clouds, can it not turn into mist if given the chance? Doesn't that signify Mukuro too? Two others that desperately fight for you affections along with myself. You do not love them; I know you don't, but was our love true? Did you really love me? Those questions haunt me every night, as the inevitable battle between us will arrive. Would I be able to kill you? Will you be able to kill me?

Could it be why I love you so much? That even though I know that if I was to screw up, you'd still embrace me and comfort me. Time has passed by since we first met. We're on two different sides, but my heart…I cannot love anyone but you, not Uni, not Shou-chan, only you.

I am no different, nor do I think I ever will be. This love that I feel will set the passion alight, but nothing will be worth it in the end. You will hate me for taking away your beloved family. Your hatred with surpass any love that you had ever felt for me. But this love that I feel for you will never end, and suppressing it will only kill me. If you cannot love me and be with me, I will move forward.

_But I know that one day we'll be together...whether in this lifetime or the next. It was fate that we met, and it's destiny that we shall meet again._

* * *

This one is basically the same things with a few things different and more was added on. Did this feel more of the same as the first one? Was this one better than the first one? Was this even more worse than the first one?


End file.
